


Small argument

by If_you_had_had_a_sister



Series: Frédéric Chopin and George Sand [4]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_you_had_had_a_sister/pseuds/If_you_had_had_a_sister
Summary: This rather short thing :P
Relationships: Frédéric Chopin/George Sand
Series: Frédéric Chopin and George Sand [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138421





	Small argument

He sat, pondering and staring into the abyss. He never seemed to enjoy himself when he sat there in the armchair with a glass and bottle of wine. Never relaxing with a book or sipping wine. No, he always had to sit leaned back, with his arms planted firmly on the arm rests and staring into the air, his eyes wide open. I came into the study as I was walking my daily walk around the house with a cigar. Usually he would be in the composition room with his piano and writing something or whatever. But it was concerning to see him like that, what with the staring and the untouched wine. Certainly the wine. He loved wine, I knew and to see it standing untouched on the side table made me know something was wrong. I had to do something about it.

“Hello, my dear Chop.” I said, as I walked over to him and sat myself on his lap with my feet over the arm rest and accidentally his arm.  
“Staring into the void for nothing, I see?” I teased and fetched the bottle, taking a big sip.  
“I do think that that is the case.” He said in a distracted tone.  
“I see. And can I be in possession of your attention or is that in another woman’s?”  
He didn’t answer.  
“Hey, Chop?”  
“Chip-chip?”  
“Frédéric?”  
“Frycek?”  
“Master Szopin?”

“Oh stop calling my name and trying to speak polish!” He exclaimed in a rather unusual manner.  
“Oh I apologize, I was just trying to get my lover to look at me.” I rolled my eyes and took another sip.  
“And besides you never speak Polish in my presence, I was just trying to see if something a bit more familiar would work. But I should have known, you are barely polish anymore.”  
“Excuse me, Sand? I should like to say that I am!”  
“Uh-huh! With your French passport, French name and now your accent in French is even more French than mine.”  
“I- it doesn’t matter, I was raised in the Polish and Christian beliefs by my Polish mother and more-Polish-than-Poland-itself father!”  
“Yes, and you have never spoken a word polish since you came here.  
“I have, I have engaged with the Polish community a lot-“  
“When you first came, yes.”  
“And you dare call yourself English!  
You have only spoken English when you were upset and in your sleep.”  
“And I would bet that you think in French!”  
I stood up and looked at him before I turned around and walked out, swearing and cussing. I knew it was stupid to argue with him like that, but in my opinion, he is a scoundrel to his motherland! Not like a proud English-woman like me.


End file.
